


Turki dan Hungaria

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Elizabeta mengutuk air mata yang kemudian mengalir menetesi baju dan juga sisi lemahnya. “Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka— wargaku, yang sekarang berada di Austria.”





	Turki dan Hungaria

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [27/06] - 11.08 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Sadiq Adnan as Turkey  
> Elizabeta Hedervary as Hungary

Elizabeta hanya tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Abad ke enam belas. Masa renaisans Hungaria masih dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan Angevin. Walaupun statusnya masih menggambang di antara Lithunia dan Polandia— setidaknya, Elizabeta; masih merasakan kedamaian. Jika saja pria itu tidak menghadap kepadanya suatu hari.

Luka di sekujur tubuh sejujurnya masih membuatnya sakit; tapi Elizabeta tidak akan membual soal betapa lemah dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan pria yang dibenci. Seragam perang sudah lengkap melekati tubuh pun dengan senjata yang menjuntai di kedua sisi pinggang— walaupun sejujurnya dia tahu, dia hanya perlu diam dan menunggu bak seorang putri terkekang di dalam menara istana menanti pangeran menjemput sementara pria yang ( _uhuk_ ) mencintainya berjuang mempertahankannya untuk tidak direbut pangeran khayalan. Baiklah, kalau dipikir-pikir delusinya itu terlalu tinggi. Pria (negara) yang berselisih sekian abad darinya masih mengikuti langkah, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

“Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?”

Elizabeta berkata tanpa menoleh, menyentuh pelan luka bakar yang menggaris lengan. Pria Asia Tengah sedikit terlonjak dan ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkah. Ketahuan menguntit. “Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak—”

“Kau takut jika Roderich datang dan kemudian membawaku kembali, kan?”

Sadiq Adnan sejenak menyerngitkan dahi tidak suka. Tapi entah kenapa; setelah itu dia tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan perkataan Elizabeta— atau mungkin malah mengiyakannya. Pria perbatasan Asia itu kemudian menggaruk tengkuk gusar sebelum menjawab perta(nya)taannya.

“Aku tidak ingin wilayah kekuasaanku direbut kembali— itu saja. Kau pikir seberapa besar yang diperjuangkan Utsmaniyah untuk menaklukanmu?”

“Ya. Intinya memang seperti itu. Tapi setelah 150 tahun,” Elizabeta mengutuk air mata yang kemudian mengalir menetesi baju dan juga sisi lemahnya. “Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka— wargaku, yang sekarang berada di Austria.”

Suara dentingan pedang yang kemudian beradu ke dasar lantai menyadarkan lamunan seorang negara Turki yang baru menyadari Elizabeta sudah menjauhkan langkahnya. Satu helaan napas bergema dan Sadiq memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kepergiannya lagi.

Ini akan menjadi berat. Sebab kabar yang sampai ke telinganya mengatakan jika Austria beraliansi bersama Rusia.


End file.
